


The Mafia Boss and the Master Baker

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gods, Anal, Bondage, Bottom!Percy, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Orgasm Denial, Prison, Sex Toys, Shounen-ai, Slash, Top!Nico, baker!Percy, mafia, mafioso!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is the head of the Italian mafia in New York. He's still pretty new to the job so be wants to take care of things himself to prove that he was not to be taken lightly. So when a low-life member of the family known as Smelly Gabe kills another member of the family, Nico allows himself to be taken to Rikers Island to send a message.</p><p>Percy just wants to bake, really. But his stepfather is involved with the mafia and ends up framing Percy for murder. Now Percy is in Rikers Island and like that's not bad enough, he nearly gets raped, if not for his handsome Italian savior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mafia Boss and the Master Baker

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || The Mafia Boss and the Master Baker || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Mafia Boss and the Master Baker – From Prison to a Mansion

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; Mafia AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, mafia/prison AU, attempted rape, violence/death, crossdressing, bondage, explicit intercourse, anal, toys, orgasm denial, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Ethan/Alabaster, Luke/Octavian, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Grover/Juniper

Percy Jackson Characters: Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Alabaster Torrington, Ethan Nakamura, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Sally Jackson

Summary: Percy's stepfather Gabe screwed the mafia over, now Percy has to pay for his stepfather's crimes. No one to pay his bail, no one to give him an alibi, so he ends up in Rikers Island awaiting the murder trial. The irony is biting when he is saved from getting raped by the head of the very same mafia organization Gabe had screwed over – Nico di Angelo.

**The Mafia Boss and the Master Baker**

_From Prison to a Mansion_

Nico was bored. Paying bail was not an issue for the wealthy – some may argue filthy rich – mafia heir. But when the cops had booked him for something random and mundane that his older sister, the family's super lawyer, would easily dissolve, he decided to pay Rikers Island a visit for a change. He had heard there was a rat, someone who had betrayed the family and killed one of their own. Nico wanted to take care of that himself. He had heard the DA wanted to make a deal with the rat to get inside information on Nico's family and he was not going to have that.

His father had officially given him the New York branch of the family only weeks ago, before returning to Venice for his retirement, wishing to spend the rest of his life with his young and beautiful wife Persephone. Hades di Angelo was still the head of the family, but now Nico was in charge for this branch of their family tree. It was a lot responsibility, but Nico was proud to carry it.

After all, he didn't have to do it all alone. His older sister Bianca had chosen to become a lawyer, to protect the family in her own way, and he had his younger sister Hazel for support and taking care of the financial side of their family. Them aside, there were also members of their organization who weren't blood but family nonetheless. And Nico protected his family.

Which brought him to now, sitting in his cell in Rikers Island, awaiting the arraignment and thus how his sister would get him out of here. Until then, he needed to find the rat and kill it. For that purpose he had befriended his cell mate Frank. The tall, broad brute was the perfect muscle for this mission. He was also innocent, more or less. He had done some less-than-legal things to gain money for his sick grandma. Endearing, really. A strong man with a soft heart. Nico liked that. He promised Frank to get him out and away from prison and get him a job that would bring him enough money to help his grandmother if he pledged his loyalty to Nico and his family.

Frank came in handy and Nico was actually getting along pretty well with the Asian-Canadian. Now the problem was that Nico still hadn't found the rat. Or rather, Nico had gotten entirely too distracted to really look for the rat. There was a boy in here, not just any boy but the most gorgeous creature Nico had ever laid eyes on. He had caught Nico's interest because he didn't belong here. As the only son of the head of the Italian mafia around here, he had grown up with various different criminals and over the years, he had gotten rather good to reading people. What kind of criminal, how violent someone was. But this boy? He had an aura to himself that was foreign and strange to Nico, really. Innocent and pure. This boy surely had no business in prison or jail. The only bars that should surround him were those of a golden cage to keep him safe from the world. He had sun-kissed skin that looked soft and warm, pink bow-shaped lips looking even softer, a lean body with a nice amount of muscles that just were enough to inspire Nico to picture how delicious it would be to dominate this boy. But the most startling thing about him were his eyes, of the most mesmerizing bluish-green color, like the sea of Italia, clashing in a summer-storm. Nico could stare into them for hours, he wanted to, but sadly he had only barely caught a sight of them by now.

It was highly distracting to have all his thoughts focusing on the beautiful stranger. Such a beautiful boy would be the prized jewel in Nico's collection, worthy of being at his side. He could easily imagine the pretty boy in a suit and bowtie, smiling charmingly at others as he hung off Nico's arm.

"N—No! Please, don't!"

Nico frowned as he looked up. He and Frank were on their way to the showers. Granted, not Nico's favorite part of being imprisoned. There were things he didn't desire to see. Sometimes, it was also nice though. The pretty boy had unbelievably long legs, leading to the most tempting butt. Entering the showers, Nico was displeased to see that apparently he wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Frank", grunted Nico firmly, glare deepening.

A group of men had their hands all over the green-eyed beauty, touching, holding him down. It took the combined force of Frank, who was all muscles and strength, and Nico, who may not be the tallest or strongest but he knew how to kill a man with his bare hands with ease too.

/break\

This was officially the worst day of his entire life and Percy felt like it wasn't going to end any time soon. Like his life wasn't crappy enough as it was. His mother was married to a horrible man who had ties to the mafia. Only a small, insignificant henchman, lowest of the food-chain. And then he had thought it wise to steal from the mafia. Like Gabe wasn't already causing enough trouble for Percy and his mother, no, he brought them the wrath of the mafia. And when a slightly higher ranked henchman had come to collect the debt with interests, Percy had no idea how exactly, Gabe had killed the other. Maybe in some kind of twisted self-defense, greedy to keep his money. Percy had come home, stumbling upon the sight of too much blood and a body. Being a silly and shocked boy, he had picked up the knife. By the time police arrived, they found Percy standing in a puddle of blood, with a dead mafioso in front of him and a knife in hand. Of course Gabe let him run into the metaphorical knife, claiming that he had always been a troubled child and Gabe wasn't surprised he had gotten involved with the mafia! Now Percy's mother Sally was heartbroken and they didn't have the money to set bail, sending Percy straight to Rikers Island to await his arraignment.

Now, all of that in itself should already be bad enough, but then he had gotten ready to shower today and had gotten ambushed by a group of creepy, horny bastards. Their hands were everywhere, touching him in places only boyfriends were supposed to touch him, holding him down entirely too tightly. Hurting him. His heart was racing in his throat, knowing they wanted to hurt him even more. His eyes were squeezed shut, tears building up with the fear of being violated like this.

And then the hands and pain were gone. He could hear a fight going out around him, but he didn't dare opening his eyes, not until all sounds seemed to die. Someone came closer to him and touched him. His initial reaction was to flinch away, but the touch was different. Tender, warm.

"Sh, bello, you're safe now", whispered a thickly accented and comforting voice.

"W—Who...?", stammered Percy, slowly opening his eyes.

The first thing he saw were deep, warm eyes, darker than any color he had ever seen. Olive-skin, lean muscles, cute and messy curls. After taking in the handsome man holding him, he saw the pile of his attackers beneath a tall and intimidating Asian guy. Percy was mildly confused.

"Nico di Angelo, at your service", offered the Italian with a charming smile, wiping Percy's tears away. "Will you tell me your name, bello? And whatever it is you could have done to end up here?"

"P—Percy", sobbed Percy, breaking down after this horrifying experience, leaning against his savior's chest and crying softly. "I—I didn't do anything. I don't belong here! I'm just a baker, I just... I just want to make people smile when they eat my cakes... b—but my stepfather, h—he screwed over the mafia – the mafia! You don't screw with those people – a—and I ended up taking the blame and now I'm h—here and my mom can't post bail a—and we can't afford a lawyer and it's only been like two days and they tried raping me! I'm not gonna _last_ in a real prison! And I just... I just... I just want to be out of here and home and... I just can't do this!"

Honestly, he had no idea why he was opening up to a stranger, but he hadn't been shown kindness from anyone aside from his mother and this man had just saved him from being raped. Something about this Nico was warm and welcoming, like he'd protect Percy and make sure he was safe. It was a silly feeling, Percy knew that. He didn't even know this man, but he knew he hadn't felt that safe in a long time. The Italian held him tightly, caressing his back soothingly.

"Sh, bello, sh. Everything is alright", assured Nico softly. "I'll keep you safe, bello."

It was hard not to believe the Italian when he spoke so firmly.

/break\

Nico made sure the thugs who had dared to molest his pretty boy knew that if they messed with Percy again, they would pay for it with their lives. The way fate worked was strange indeed. So this boy was why Nico was here. The rat. But somehow Nico believed every word Percy had said. There was no way this boy was the rat. After all, he knew the rat had been involved with the di Angelo family for more than fifteen years now, some low-life who used to do errands for Hades, mostly involved with the gamblers-aspect of the di Angelo family business. Smelly Gabe, or at least that was what the men dealing with him had called him when Nico had investigated into all of this. And now this piece of garbage was framing his stepson for his crimes?

Nico would have all of this taken care of. He would see to it that Percy would be protected, in here and once they were out again. He would also take care of Smelly Gabe. This man would never hurt the gorgeous boy again. Nico smiled faintly as he imagined Percy in a kitchen, baking.

/break\

Percy had honestly no idea what was going on anymore. First he nearly got raped and then all of a sudden everyone – including the guards – panicked when they were alone with Percy. Well, not everyone. Nico and Frank stuck around. They ate together and spend time in the yard together. Nico was a good conversationalist, very charming and good-looking too. Frank was a nice guy too. At first rather intimidating, but by now Percy really liked the big guy. So aside from all of that, he was currently on his way to see his lawyer. He didn't have a lawyer.

"Mister Jackson, it's a pleasure to meet you. Bianca di Angelo."

She was beautiful. Long black curls, put up in an elegant way. She was wearing a white suit with a skirt, complimenting her olive-skin. Her eyes were even darker than Nico's, but as warm and piercing. It was undeniable that those two were siblings. Now Percy was even more confused.

"Uhm, hello", greeted Percy slowly, frowning. "It's nice to meet you, but... why? What are you doing here? No offense, but you look expensive, uh, not in a way like a whore, I didn't mean that, but I mean that you look like an expensive lawyer and uh, I kinda can't afford that."

"This one is on the house", smiled Bianca amused. "My brother insists. And you don't argue with the head of the family, you know. Now, my brother told me a bit about your case. Why don't you enlighten me further and we get you out of here again?"

It slowly started to dawn on Percy and his eyes widened comically. The family? Not _the_ family, surely. Right? Had he truly befriended the head of the Italian mafia? That couldn't be.

/break\

"Miss Jackson, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Sally had no idea what was going on. In front of her stood a charming blonde Brit with a glaring blonde next to him. Behind them were a Japanese man with an eye-patch and a brunette with freckles. She had a bad feeling about this. They looked more than a bit shady and that normally meant her husband was in trouble yet again. Nodding reluctantly, she stepped aside.

"It's... Missus, actually", corrected Sally with a shaky voice.

"No need to be nervous", assured the Brit. "I'm Octavian, a lawyer of the family. Those are my associates Luke, Ethan and Alabaster. Not to worry, Luke is just a precaution for my safety and Alabaster and Ethan are here to dispose of the garbage. Why don't we take a seat, Miss Jackson?"

"As I said, it's 'Missus'", corrected Sally again, frowning as she sat down slowly.

"And as I said, Ethan and Alabaster are here to dispose of the... garbage", replied Octavian smoothly. "Mister di Angelo sends me. Now, we have a lot to go through."

Sally wasn't dumb, she knew the name of the family. The di Angelos, they practically owned New York from behind the shadows. No family was more influential than the di Angelo family. Sally also knew that her husband was more than involved with them, but also that her beloved son, the only thing on this planet she held dear by now, he was awaiting trial, murder trail at that.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand. Why would they send you here? My husband, I thought he wasn't... high-ranked in the... family", whispered Sally confused, growing more nervous.

"Honey, your husband is the garbage we're supposed to take out", grunted Alabaster annoyed.

"He... betrayed the family. Our family and yours too, if we understand this correctly", added Ethan.

He threw Alabaster a chiding glare. There was no need to be rude, this poor woman had nothing to do with anything. Granted, Ethan's boyfriend had never been the most sensible one, but when Ethan had talked to Nico, he had seen how serious his friend and boss was about this Jackson-boy, so there was no need to complicate things. This woman was likely to become part of the family on a closer level than a subordinate, the way things were going. What Nico wanted, Nico got. And Nico wanted Percy. To get this boy, he had send them to take care of the stepfather-situation and help the boy's mother out some. Nico's most trusted members of the family had gathered together to figure out a plan and he had to say, he was proud of the outcome. Nico would be thoroughly pleased.

/break\

Percy was confused. A whole new level of confusion, even though being confused seemed to be his go-to emotion these days. He was sitting in a limo, black stretch and really fancy. Bianca di Angelo sat opposite him, smiling politely. She had lawyered him out of Rikers – she had tried to explain to him how she had made them drop charges, but honestly, he didn't have much mind for such things.

"E—Excuse me, but that's not... not even close to my neighborhood", frowned Percy confused.

He would forever be grateful to Nico for saving his ass – literally so – and for getting him out of this whole mess, but he was still confused as to why Nico had done this. The Italian was handsome, charming, caring, protective and even cute. He was probably the only one who'd dare call a mafia boss cute, but when Nico and Percy talked, sometimes Percy would say something silly that would made Nico smile and blush and it was the cutest look possible. Nico hadn't just saved Percy from getting raped, he also spend a lot of time – as much time as being stuck in Rikers would give them – with Percy. Just talking to Percy, asking him about his family and career. Apparently Nico really liked the dreamy look on Percy's face when he talked about his dream. He wanted to open a little bakery with his mom where they'd sell the cakes and things Sally's mother used to bake and teach her, the things Sally later taught Percy to bake. It was cute, that the big, strong mafia boss would just contently listen to Percy babbling on about cake recipes.

"I'm bringing you to the house", replied Bianca, pushing her glasses up. "My brother insists that until he is done with... his matter, which I assure you won't take much longer, you will stay with us. Whether you move into your mother's new apartment then, or stay with the family, that you will have to take up to Nico. Until then, I'm instructed to keep you safe in the mansion."

"Safe... in the mansion?", asked Percy a bit dumbfounded. "Why?"

"Your little dumb-act is endearing, but it is also exhausting", pointed Bianca out, looking unimpressed. "Do you truly think one of the most powerful men in the state would just take any stray puppy in without wanting something in return? The 'something' Nico wants in return for helping you is you. He's quite... smitten with you. I've never seen him that way before."

"Smitten?", echoed Percy, looking even more stunned now. "Why?"

"Again, it is exhausting", grunted Bianca, growing impatient. "At first I assumed he wanted you to be his little plaything, but what he invested into you now makes me think he wants more."

"More", stammered Percy, eyes growing wide.

"I think you broke him, Miss Bianca", pointed the driver out.

"I think you're right, Beckendorf", sighed Bianca and rubbed her temples. "Would you be more inclined to acting like a grown adult if we take a detour and visit your mother?"

Percy nodded numbly. Sure, Nico had been very nice and helpful and maybe, looking back at it, some things between them could have been interpreted as flirting, but... His face heated up.

"Uh, where _is_ my mother?", asked Percy reluctantly.

"One of our family's... legal businesses is a little bakery owned by Beckendorf's wife. Your mother has been moved there today", answered Bianca. "She's living in an apartment in the building so Beckendorf and his wife can have an eye on her, to keep her safe."

Percy wasn't sure what he had pictured a mafia-owned bakery to look like, but this sugary-pink cotton-candy-like thing was nothing like what he had imagined. A bubbly blonde woman awaited them when the door opened, smiling brightly. She rushed right past Bianca and Percy to hug her husband. Beckendorf was a broad, intimidating dark-skinned man, but when he held his wife and looked at her, he looked like the softest and most tender man on the planet. Percy liked that look. He wanted someone to look at him like that, to hold him like that.

"Percy!", exclaimed a voice he recognized right away.

Seconds later and he was hugged tightly by his mother. Only that she looked different. Her clothes were finer – he doubted she had bought any new clothes for herself in years, every penny that Gabe didn't gamble away was spend on Percy, his clothes and pastry school. Her clothes were by no means fancy or expensive, still simple, but new. She herself looked fresh too. Like she had slept better than in years, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Percy liked this look on her.

"M—Mom", whispered Percy, relieved himself as he hugged her tightly.

He hadn't believed he'd see her again. He thought he'd go to prison for a crime he hadn't committed, unable to do anything against it. But here he was, free thanks to a charming Italian. He smiled brightly at her as they looked at each other again. Slowly, his eyes wandered through the beautiful little café. It was a dream, homey and cozy and just the kind of place Percy had always dreamed of.

"Thank you for keeping your promise", whispered Sally, looking over at two blondes.

Percy was a bit confused. One of the blondes had a scar running down his face, sitting with his legs thrown over the lap of the other blonde. They were sitting in a booth with a freckled brunette and a one-eyed Japanese. All four men regarded Sally with a short nod.

"Who are those? What is even going on here?", asked Percy a bit irritated.

"Why don't you take a seat first? I'll bring you a piece of cake in a minute."

Percy turned toward the smiling native American in the frilly pink apron. Her name-tag read 'Piper'. She was looking kind as she ushered Percy and Sally toward a table. Bianca had sat down already, together with a beautiful blonde with dark gray eyes. The two females were leaning over some documents and the two blonde men from the booth next to them kept giving their input too.

"Those are Luke, Octavian, Ethan and Alabaster. They were so kind to help me move here after... ah...", started Sally and paused a moment. "Your stepfather is... gone now. Now tell me, how are you? Are you alright? Octavian promised me that Mister di Angelo would take care of you, would get you out of there. I couldn't believe it... I'm so grateful to this man for what he had done for us."

"So am I", nodded Percy, frowning as he looked at Bianca questioningly.

"Silena, be a dear and let go of Beckendorf for a moment", called Bianca out. "Percy, this here is Annabeth, she is responsible for some financial issues of the family. And this is Silena, the owner of this nice, little café. Silena, this is Percy, he's going to be your new baker."

"Come again?", grunted Percy doe-eyed.

"It's lovely meeting you", smiled the beautiful blonde who had reluctantly let go of the driver.

"My brother tells me that baking seems to be your passion. Now, my brother surely can provide for you, but he also said you would enjoy the work more than sponging off the family money."

"Something about not making you feel like a whore", added Annabeth, raising one eyebrow and shoving a contract at Percy. "Here you go, employment contract, Mister Jackson. Just sign."

"I'm sorry, I can't... I'm a bit... overwhelmed?", declined Percy with a frown.

"It's a lot to take in", sighed Sally, resting one hand on Percy's shoulder. "Whatever did you do to leave such an impression on Mister di Angelo? This place is... amazing."

"Thank you", chimed Silena with a bright smile.

Piper the waitress returned, placing cakes in front of everyone and stealing a kiss from Annabeth. Those people were entirely too sweet to be mafia. It was rather unbelievable for Percy, but his mother was right. What had he done to charm a mafia boss like that? He felt like Cinderella, just that instead of a ball he had gotten jail. And the prince was quite obviously a mafioso.

"Now, are you reassured with your mother's well-being? I'd like to return home", asked Bianca.

"I... still don't understand what your brother wants from me", sighed Percy and shook his head.

"Judging by what I saw when you sat down, I'd say it's your ass", pointed Piper out.

"Pipes, don't be inappropriate", pleaded Annabeth embarrassed, making a face.

"She got a point though", argued Alabaster loudly.

"Oh Percy, please don't tell me you sold yourself in jail for a pack of cigarettes. You don't even smoke", gasped Sally with wide, worried eyes, grasping his hands.

"No, mom!", yelped Percy, eyes equally wide and face flushed. "Nothing like that, I swear. I got... into trouble and he... protected me. He's been nothing but a charming gentleman to me since then."

"Sounds like my brother alright", sighed Bianca and shook her head. "Now come along, Percy."

"I... don't like how the whole mansion-thing sounded", pointed Percy out with a frown.

"I'm sorry, but Nico made it clear not to leave room for arguments", stated Bianca rather firmly. "And at this point, you are a family investment, so I'm inclined to follow my brother's orders."

"The golden cage it is", chimed Alabaster cheerfully.

He and Ethan stood uncomfortably close to Percy, truly leaving no room for arguments. Percy gritted his teeth as he kissed his mother's cheek and stood to obediently follow them out.

"Not to worry, it's a pretty cage", tried Luke to cheer him up, patting his shoulder, a mischievous smile on his lips. "And Nico always treats his favorite little birdies the best."

Percy glared at the blonde as he was escorted outside.

/break\

Alabaster was a wicked bastard who liked making fun of Percy. Lucky for Percy, Ethan had his boyfriend well-contained, if the Japanese man was around. Sadly, most members of the family had better things to do than babysit Nico's newest prized possession.

"Hah. I win. Checkmate, girl."

Percy lazily lifted his head up to look at his current babysitters. Two rather attractive and fierce young women by the names of Reyna and Clarisse. They were women, but they were probably tougher than any guy Percy had ever met. The two were playing chess while their respective boyfriends Jason and Chris were playing cards with Percy. He got along pretty well with them, it was nice having friends like that. At times, he even forgot that this was his golden cage.

"Stop cheating, Chris!", whined a pouting Latino.

"Can't. It's in my genes", replied Chris with a smirk.

The Latino huffed. His name was Leo and he was in a similar situation as Percy, just that he was already on the next level, you could say. He was the prized possession slash boy-toy of the youngest di Angelo. Percy liked him and everyone kept insisting the two of them were a match made in heaven – both adorable, mischievous, sassy and with an attention-span close to a fly.

"Guys. You're hogging my Leo again."

The four boys turned toward the beautiful, dark-skinned girl that entered. She raised one unimpressed eyebrow as she walked over to them and stole a kiss from a happily grinning Leo. Percy had spend a lot of time talking to Leo, who seemed more than happy with Hazel. It made Percy wonder if perhaps, the same kind of happiness was waiting for him with Nico, regardless of how incredibly crazy all of this still seemed to the baker.

"Hello, Hazel", greeted Reyna. "You're already back from the shop?"

"Yes. Piper, Silena and Sally are setting everything up, with the help of Luke and Octavian. We could use some more muscles out there", replied Hazel with a smile.

"I'm getting right at it!", chimed Leo enthusiastically.

"Oh, not you, honey", assured Hazel, kissing Leo's cheek. "You, come with me. We need to get ready. And maybe we still have a little time to... waste before my brother returns home."

"Getting right at it", sighed Jason, far less motivated than Leo.

"More enthusiasm. With Nico around, things will get back to normal", chuckled Chris.

"And no more babysitting. Nico can watch out for his pet himself then", added Clarisse pleased.

"Ah, yes. Percy, please come with me too", requested Hazel with a charming smile.

Jason, Reyna, Clarisse and Chris made their way outside to help setting the outdoor tea-party to welcome Nico di Angelo back home. Hazel was playing with Leo's curls as she led her boyfriend upstairs. Percy followed not as willing, but he knew better than to argue. And this golden cage was more than beautiful to live in. Two days ago, when Bianca had first brought him here, he couldn't believe it. His room was larger than the old apartment they had lived in, with expensive furniture and its own, beautiful bathroom. Said room was where Hazel was now sending him.

"Get groomed and changed", ordered the youngest di Angelo. "After all, you're the... welcome home gift for my brother, aren't you? I'm just glad he's back. He's been gone far too long."

Percy nodded and waved them off as the couple continued down the hallway. Percy wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. A shower seemed like the best course of action and then dress in the fancy suit laying on his bed. He didn't like that, dressing up like he was a doll or something. Yes, Nico had saved Percy's virtue, maybe even his life, he had helped him and his mother out, had gotten them wonderful jobs, but that did not mean he owned Percy's life. Right? After all, Nico was a dangerous criminal – he was the head of a criminal organization – so in theory this guy could just take whatever it was he wanted from Percy. Then again, Nico had saved Percy from such a thing, so Percy doubted Nico would ever do that. Especially not the Nico Percy had met.

Once he was nicely groomed and dressed like a penguin, Percy made his way downstairs again. Tables and benches were placed in the park-like garden behind the mansion, with various cakes and muffins and other little delicious things being set out on the table. Everyone was dressed fancy and in a very happy mood. Percy shuffled around a little uncomfortably and in the end decided to sneak away to have another moment to himself. He was still confused as to how he was supposed to behave toward Nico once the Italian would return home again.

"Hello, Percy. You look like a lost puppy."

Blinking slowly, Percy looked up. He had wandered off some to reach the flower gardens where the two gardeners, a sweet married couple by the names of Grover and Juniper, were currently cutting bouquets for the festivity. Percy had met them the first day, when he had needed fresh air after seeing his new room for the first time. He offered Juniper a smile and walked closer.

"I don't know what Nico expects of me", admitted Percy softly.

"He expects you to be yourself. After all, that's why he decided to help you", offered Grover.

"Yeah, but... I mean, it's kinda obvious he wants more from me", grunted Percy with a frown. "Alabaster never fails to mention that Nico 'wants the booty'. Just because his boyfriend wears an eye-patch doesn't give him a free pass on pirate-speech, really..."

"Well, you can't be that much against the idea. Sure, you keep pouting about your 'golden cage', but you haven't even once tried to run away. You're not even seriously protesting against anything", argued Juniper fondly. "Tell me, before all of this happened – you being moved here – what were your thoughts on Nico before that, Percy? What are your feelings?"

"He's... kind and sweet and cute and handsome and... I think I was developing a fast crush on him in Rikers", replied Percy honestly, blushing a bit. "But... things are different now, aren't they?"

"They don't have to", shrugged Grover with a frown. "You like him, he quite obviously likes you. So Nico's way of courting doesn't involve flowers and pralines, but an apartment for your mom and jobs for both of you. It's still courting. Now come on, wouldn't want to be late, would we?"

Percy nodded stiffly and followed Juniper and Grover over to the tea-party. It looked pretty close to perfect and everyone was engaged in light conversation, just waiting for the guest of honor to arrive. Percy took his seat next to Leo, half listening to Leo's conversation with Hazel.

"Buona sera, mia familia. Sono a casa."

A shudder ran down Percy's spine at the dark voice. He turned to face Nico and his cheeks darkened significantly. The others around him cheered and the di Angelo sisters went to hug Nico, obscuring Percy's view on the mafia boss. It was the first time Percy saw him again since he had gotten out, which meant that Percy hadn't gotten to thank Nico in person yet.

"So _this_ is your Prince Charming?", whispered Sally surprised from Percy's other side. "I was... expected an... older man. I'm _very_ relieved right now. And such a handsome boy."

"Mo—om", hissed Percy with even darker cheeks.

"Ciao, mio bello."

Suddenly, the delicious Italian voice was far closer. Blinking doe-eyed, Percy stared at the man. Same charming smirk adoring his lips as he took Percy's hand into his own and lifted it up to kiss it. The moment would fluster him immensely, if not for the pine-striped suit and the fedora.

"C—Can you look any more like a mafioso?", giggled Percy, shaking violently.

It became eerily silent all of a sudden and everyone seemed to stare at Percy while the boy still laughed. Di Angelos had killed for less than laughing at them, but Nico just joined his laughter.

"Still as bright and honest as I remember", chuckled Nico and took his fedora off to place it on Percy's head. "It's a lovely and refreshing trade, mio bello. Now, how has my family been to you?"

Percy blushed as the hat was placed on him and Nico sneaked one arm around his waist to pull him close and brush his cheek with those warm lips. There was a moment when Nico glared at Leo and the Latino sighed, getting off his seat to instead sit on Hazel's lap so Nico could sit next to Percy. Pleased with that, Nico opened his jacket and sat down, guiding Percy to sit too.

"They've been... nice to me. It's a prettier prison than the last one", replied Percy.

Nico's eyes were sharp and deep, thoughtful as he looked at Percy. "I hope you'll change your opinion on this mansion. It's not meant to be your prison, mio bello."

"Then what is it supposed to be? You gave me babysitters that practically don't let me go anywhere", pointed Percy out with a frown. "And I'm supposed to wait for you to talk about my privileges of where to go and what to do. How does that sound to you, mh?"

"The price to pay for the life of a mafioso's consort", replied Nico with a casual shrug. "I'm sorry it made you feel caged, but I just meant to ensure your safety until I'm out again."

"You're a strange man, Mister di Angelo", pointed Percy out with a frown.

"Then I hope you like your men strange", countered Nico with a flirtatious smirk.

"Can you two please continue this in a bedroom?", grunted Leo and wiggled his nose. "Because you're practically having sex through conversation here. Ew. Tell me more about that beef cake over there. Who _is_ that? Where did you find him? And more importantly, can we have him?"

Percy stared wide-eyed at the Latino and then over at Frank, who still stood around awkwardly. "B—But you have _Hazel_! How can you say such a thing with her sitting right there with you?!"

"Ah, my little lion knows exactly what I like", whispered Hazel, kissing Leo's jaw and staring intensely at Frank. "I already have a little cutie, I wouldn't mind... all of _that_..."

Nico heaved a sigh, as though he was used to his sister's ways. "Frank, come over here. Sit. You're part of the family now. Meet my younger sister Hazel, of whom I am very protective."

Percy couldn't help but grin a bit at the nervous look on Frank's face. The big guy blushed when both Leo and Hazel stared at him like he was a piece of meat and they were starving lions. These people were strange and confusing, but somehow, Percy felt like he fit right in.

"Excuse me, Mister di Angelo, thank you for everything you've done for me and my son", interrupted Sally, leaning over her son to look at the Italian. "I owe you... a lot."

"I'd take your son as payback", replied Nico smoothly.

"I'm sorry, but that's not an option", declined Sally, looking the mafia boss dead in the eyes. "My son is... everything I have. Not even this kind of life-style would be worth giving him up."

Percy grew nervous as he looked from his mother to Nico. It wasn't wise to object to a mafioso, much less the boss. He wouldn't want his mother to get into trouble. But Nico just chuckled.

"Ah, family is the most important thing we have", agreed Nico and motioned around the table. "That's why I'd like to make you part of my family and watch out for you. You like your new apartment? Your job? The café? It would be my pleasure to keep it that way."

"There was talk about me working there too", pointed Percy out, shuffling a bit.

"Well, now that I'm home again, you're free to roam the city and work. Not without Clarisse though, I'm afraid. I assigned her as your bodyguard. Can't be too careful", argued Nico, smiling fondly at Percy. "I'm sorry, but after the circumstances in which we met, I won't let you go without protection. Other than that, you're completely free to do whatever you want to."

Clarisse looked over at Percy and smirked. She could be a bit nasty, but deep down, Percy had a feeling she was actually pretty nice. Percy heaved a sigh and turned toward Silena. The beautiful woman smiled brightly and waved at him. Percy had talked to her a lot, she was nice and Sally spoke highly of her and the café. It was itching in Percy's fingers to bake there.

/break\

The following weeks were more than odd to Percy. He was living with the mafia, working in a café owned by the mafia and flirting with the boss of said Italian mafia. He loved the café, working with Silena and Piper and with his mother. A frequent guest of theirs was Nico, who liked to use the café to end his days and recap on what his family had been up to. During that, the charming Italian had taken to flirting with Percy, seemingly enjoying to make Percy blush. But Nico hadn't pushed Percy. They were treading a fine and strange line there. Percy was living with Nico, but the Italian was respecting Percy's privacy. Honestly, Percy wasn't even sure _why_ he was living with Nico. He had been offered to move to Sally's place in one of the apartments above the café – all owned by members of the family. It was nice to live with Nico and the others though.

"Your strawberry cream pie is delicious as always, mio bello", praised Nico delighted.

"Yeah, I know Nico would want that strawberry cream on something else than your pie too", snickered Alabaster, receiving twin-glares from Nico and Ethan. "What? It's true. And it really is time that Percy pays you back for your... kindness. Stop looking at me like that."

But something about Alabaster's comment rubbed Percy the wrong way. It had been weeks and Nico had shown nothing but kindness to Percy and his mother. He was dropping suggestive comments every now and again and complimented Percy every chance he got, but he wasn't pushing the matter further. As though he was so convinced that he could make Percy fall for him. Nico had made the first move, now it was Percy's turn.

"I—I'm going to get you more coffee", stammered Percy and left for the kitchen.

"You're flushed again. Does that mean Nico is here?", inquired his mother teasingly.

"Of course it does", giggled Silena delighted.

"Stop it with the teasing", groaned Percy, leaning against the door. "It's just..."

"That Nico gets to you?", supplied Sally fondly. "Have I ever told you how I met your father?"

Percy frowned and shook his head. The topic of his father had been a big no-no since Gabe had moved in with them. He slowly approached his mother, curious to learn more. Piper returned with an empty tray, also intrigued by the conversation when she saw the expression on Sally's face.

"I was on the beach alone and he was fishing. When I first looked at him, I just... knew it", whispered Sally, a far-off look on her face. "He made me laugh and feel at home. Love doesn't have to be a thing that comes with time, Percy. Sometimes, it just hits you like a train and there is nothing wrong with that. If you love, you love. And there are worse people to love than Nico..."

/break\

That evening, Percy found himself drinking wine with Hazel, Leo and Frank. The three had fallen together pretty fast and hard after Frank and Nico had gotten out of jail. The Canadian was smiling happily as he had one arm laid around Hazel's waist, kissing her neck, with Leo sitting on his lap, leaning over to talk to Percy. Or rather, to interrogate Percy.

"What's with all the spacing out today?", asked the Latino curiously. "Are you already drunk?"

"No", sighed Percy and shook his head. "Just... thinking about... things..."

"Those things don't happen to be my brother?", wanted Hazel to know, grinning a bit.

"Maybe...", mumbled Percy, cheeks heating up. "I just... I was wondering... I mean, he's been... sweet. He likes me, I think. Really likes me. And... Well, I like him too. I'd... like to show him just how much I appreciate everything he had done for me and my mother. That I... truly like him. I don't think anyone would know him better than you and Bianca do. What... does he like?"

"He likes you", replied Hazel with a smile.

"Not helping", sighed Percy and shook his head. "What can _I_ do that he'd like?"

"We're going shopping tomorrow", declared Leo with a mischievous grin.

/break\

"It's wonderful that you're accompanying us today, mio bello."

Percy's cheeks turned pink, as they always did when Nico called him that. He was out with Nico, Bianca, Hazel, Leo and Frank. Turning some, he offered Nico a shy smile.

"Well, you told me I should get new clothes", smiled Percy softly. "So... Play dress-up with me."

"Don't tempt my brother", laughed Hazel as they reached their destination.

A store that looked more than expensive, the clothes in the window all in the style of the twenties and thirties of the last century. Percy paused when he noticed Nico had stopped. While the two females were already on their way inside with Frank and Leo, Percy walked back to Nico. Nico stared in fascination at two pieces in the display. A male mannequin wearing a black four-piece suit with silver pine-stripes and a fedora, with a female mannequin next to it wearing a short, blue dress with silver accessory and a headband with a blue peacock feather and a sapphire. As Percy and Nico came to stand in front of the window, the reflection made it look as though they were wearing it.

"Heh, look at that", laughed Percy. "The color suits me, huh?"

"The dress suits you", pointed Nico out, running his eyes over Percy's form.

Percy frowned and looked at Nico, noticing how Nico's eyes darkened in lust. His cheeks turned an entirely new shade of red as he realized why exactly Hazel had suggested this shopping trip. Now he realized what kind of thing Nico apparently liked. His eyes flickered between the suit and the dress and Nico. Was this how he could repay Nico for what he had done for him?

"Are you two coming too?", asked Bianca sharply, sticking her head out.

Inside, Percy soon found a moment to sneak away (after ogling Nico trying on deliciously perfectly cut suits for a while). While Nico was distracted with trying to make Frank look proper, Percy – blushing brightly and stammering a lot – asked for the dress in the window. Only after he mentioned that he was here with the di Angelos did the attendant get him the dress with a knowing smile. Apparently, Nico's preferences weren't a secret in this store.

/break\

Nico was tired by the time he returned home. The shopping trip had been nice, he loved spending quality time with his sisters and also with his Percy, especially so when he could have all three of his favorite people in one place. Where it had started out as an obsession with a pretty boy in prison it had long since become love. True love, the kind the mafioso had never thought he'd find. Sadly, he doubted this love was being returned. He had laid heavy on the flirting in the past weeks and as beautiful as Percy's blushes were, it had by now been a while that he was waiting for Percy's move.

Today had not been helpful. All day during the meetings he had been thinking about how Percy had looked in the reflection of the store's window-front. The way that dress would look on the gorgeous baker, mh. All the dirty thoughts in Nico's head had made it hard to concentrate.

So when he returned that evening, he was glad for it. All he wanted was to take a nice, long bath and spend the night jerking off to images of Percy wearing the enchanting dress. He was surprised to find a suit laid out on his bed. Apparently, one of his sisters had other plans for him tonight. Sighing softly, he went to take the planned shower and then get changed.

He was used to not getting breaks, so why should tonight be any different? At least it was the new suit he had bought today. It was gorgeous and if he couldn't have the arm-candy in the blue dress, he'd at least get that suit for himself. Ah, most likely their shopping trip was the reason why he had to dress up now. Hazel loved throwing parties and Leo was a master at improvising those.

"Hello?", asked Nico confused when he heard absolutely no one around.

Parties were loud, he was familiar with that. But right now, it was more as though the mansion was empty. The dining hall was empty, except for dinner set for two people. Candles, flowers and the smell of delicious Italian food. This didn't strike Nico as a party. What was going on here?

"Ah. You're earlier than anticipated. Sit, the soup is nearly ready."

"Percy?", called Nico out, surprised. "This looks suspiciously like an... intimate dinner. Romantic."

"You may call it a date", laughed Percy as he entered, carrying two bowls of soup.

Nico took a seat, legs a little shaky. Percy's hair had been wildly growing in the past few weeks, but apparently he had gone to get a hair-cut today, because he was wearing a bob, his wild hair tamed for the first time since Nico had known him. A blue headband with a sapphire and a peacock feather adoring his head. The blue dress was rather short – daring for the twenties. Long, lean legs shown off by it. He looked completely stunning and Nico felt his throat going dry.

"Percy...", stammered Nico, unsure what to say.

"I _really_ hope you want to end that with 'you look beautiful', because if not, I completely humiliated myself for naught", stated Percy and sat down himself. "I normally don't wear dresses, after all."

"You look completely breathtaking", whispered Nico, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Good", sighed Percy relieved, serving both of them the food. "Dig in. I made it myself."

"If you don't mind, but... where is everyone and what exactly... is this?", asked Nico confused.

"Our first date", elaborated Percy, grinning. "Not counting all those little date-like things you and I did when you were... uh... courting me. First official date, then. I convinced the others to give us some privacy to... negotiate things. Your sisters were more than eager and helpful."

"Negotiate?", echoed Nico, taking a sip from his soup. "Mh, delicious."

"Thank you", smiled Percy. "And yes, negotiate. I'm not gonna put on dresses in front of _anyone_ else. But if that... uh... does it for you, then... I guess I'd be willing, between the two of us."

"That would be all I'm asking for", assured Nico and reached over the table to hold Percy's hand. "Our private affairs are our concerns only. The family business weights heavy on our shoulders and I enjoy keeping it as separated from my private life as possible. My father, he had always used love as an outlet for the horrors we have to endure in our line of business. He used to treat the women in his life like his most precious treasures. I'd love to have you as my most precious treasure."

"Cheesy", grinned Percy teasingly as they continued eating.

"I tend to do everything to the extreme", shrugged Nico.

"Tell me more about that", requested Percy curiously.

"Well, as you can see on your current attire, I like things a little... differently", replied Nico, eyes roaming over Percy hungrily. "I've been raised with the most basic rule being – a di Angelo is always in charge. You could call it control-issues if you want to."

"I already noticed that when you moved me and my mother", chuckled Percy amused. "So... you... like taking control in the bedroom too, huh? That's kind of a... relief, because otherwise what I had prepared for tonight would be rather off-putting. But first dinner and then dessert."

That intrigued Nico even more. What kind of things had his pretty boy planned for tonight? They spend dinner talking about small mundane things. Nico enjoyed the delicious food, the delightful company and the incredible view of Percy in a dress, only for Nico to be seen.

"What is the appeal about it?", inquired Percy after being stared down like a piece of meat for what felt like the hundredth time during dinner. "I just... I'm a boy and I still look like a boy, it's not like I pose as a believable girl even though I'm wearing a dress. And as far as I know from your sisters, you're not quite interested in girls anyway. You're gay. So... why am I wearing a dress?"

"I'm gay, not interested in women", confirmed Nico amused. "It's... partial about the control, I guess. I'm a possessive man and knowing that I am the only one allowed to see you vulnerable like that, it is... very, very appealing. Tell me how you feel about it."

"It's just clothes", shrugged Percy with a frown. "I don't... mind. I mean, here, with you, I don't mind, because I trust you. So, with you, it's just... clothes. So I don't mind."

"That's just it", smiled Nico, leaning in some. "It's a game of trust, in a way. Never played it?"

Percy shook his head, ears turning red. There was silence between them for the rest of dinner, but Nico didn't mind. If Percy had never done anything in the bedroom that involved trust on a different level than regular sex, he was probably occupied contemplating it right now.

"Does your offer for dessert still stand, or did I scare you off?", inquired Nico curiously.

"You intrigued me", corrected Percy, raising one eyebrow. "Ever since this morning, I've spend some time... investigating what you like. Asked around. Alabaster was scarily detailed in your preferences. I spend the afternoon doing some... eh... research..."

"And... you liked what you found?", asked Nico, now more interested than ever.

"I've always been curious, I guess", shrugged Percy with a sheepish grin. "Trying won't hurt, huh?"

"Too bad", said Nico, something wicked in his eyes. "I hoped it would hurt in all the best ways."

Percy's cheeks turned red and he averted his eyes. "Maybe another time. For now, please keep to what I had prepared for us. One step at a time, Mister di Angelo."

Nico smiled and stood. "We'll take it at your pace, mio bello. Now, what is the next step?"

Percy grinned and pulled the mafia boss into a deep kiss. Their hands started roaming each other's bodies, Percy's tugging on Nico's clothes and Nico's slipping beneath Percy's dress, pleased to feel the fabric of silken panties with lace beneath his finger tips. Percy shuddered.

"Bedroom. Mine. Now", ordered Percy, voice rough with lust.

Nico smirked and slapped Percy's flank rather hard. "Ah, ah. I prefer to give the commands here."

Percy jumped at the slap, face beet-red at that, glaring up at Nico. "O—Okay. Please, then?"

"Better", whispered Nico darkly, hoisting Percy up in his arms.

Percy clung onto Nico's neck as the Italian carried him upstairs and to his bedroom. Nico was curiously surprised when he found two padded leather-restraints at the headboard of Percy's bed. He cautiously placed Percy on the bed and sat down between his legs.

"I figured... you'd... enjoy this", whispered Percy awkwardly, shifting a bit nervously.

"Relax", ordered Nico in a soft voice, grasping Percy's wrists.

Percy shuddered at the tone and leaned back. Nico guided Percy's hands up to the padded handcuffs, closing them tightly, but not too tight. Another shudder wrecked his body. Nico's hands were running up and down Percy's thighs, every time pushing the dress further up until the black panties were revealed to Nico. Growling darkly, Nico hooked his fingers into the panties and pulled them down. If possible, his eyes darkened even more. As did Percy's face.

"Again, please say you like it before I feel like a fool", muttered Percy embarrassed.

"I _love_ it, Perce", whispered Nico, kissing Percy passionately, panting afterward. "Lube?"

"Upper drawer on the left", panted Percy, licking his lips.

"Well then, let's get you well-prepared", murmured Nico, sitting up slowly.

Percy watched with dark eyes of his own how Nico shed layer of layer of clothes. "I think that won't be necessary. I'm... ready for the fun when you are."

Nico raised one curious eyebrow at that and discarded the last piece of his clothing. While applying a good amount of lube to his already hard cock, he watched how Percy hitched his legs up. Nico's second eyebrow joined the first as he saw the piece of plastic sticking out of the boy's hole. Now that it was so silent and they were so close, Nico could hear the buzzing coming from the toy. Nico's lubed-up hands found their way to Percy's cock, adored by a silver cock-ring.

"Would you like me to take that off?", offered Nico with a sly smirk.

"No", declined Percy, tilting his head with a smirk of his own.

"Mh?", grunted Nico curiously, slipping his hands down from Percy' cock.

He started fondling Percy's balls with one hand, playing with the vibrating plug with his other. Percy beneath him moaned as the plug was pushed more against his prostate.

"I enjoy not coming every once in a while", gasped Percy, arching his back. "Makes the next orgasm all the more intense. Besides, tonight is about you, Nico."

"About me?", asked Nico surprised.

"Yes. Tonight is a thank you for everything you have done for me", smiled Percy, spreading his legs. "It's all about pleasuring you and giving you what you want."

Nico hummed in appreciation and pulled the plug out of his lover in a swift move, one that made Percy gasp for breath. Nico put it aside and grasped Percy by the underside of his knees, lifting him up some. Stiffening in anticipation, Percy waited for Nico to enter him. Though the Italian took his time to appreciate the moment. He finally got what he had wanted for weeks now. It felt even more incredible than he would have dreamed, Percy's tightness around him while the beautiful boy was sprawled out beneath him, helplessly tied to the bed, wearing a pretty dress and a cock-ring. All for him. Nico completely had the little baker at his beck and call.

"This truly is what I want", groaned Nico as he pushed more and more into the other.

It was tight and warm and somehow, in a strange way, it felt like coming home. As though it made Nico complete to be inside of Percy. When he was balls-deep in Percy, he paused and looked down at the enchanting picture that Percy painted with his luscious body.

"You are the most gorgeous creature on this planet", mused Nico in awe.

"That is all sorts of nice, but _move_ ", huffed Percy, rolling his hips.

Nico groaned at the feeling and truly, it seemed impossible to stay still for yet another second. He wished to feel it all, the whole intensity of being one with Percy. His thrusts were well-aimed and sharp, not wasting a second of their love-making away. The tight heat coupled with the sounds spilling from Percy's pink and swollen lips drove Nico nearly mad with lust and he couldn't help but try to swallow them all in heated kisses, every moan and groan and whimper and whine. There was nothing elegant about their shared kisses, unlike the way they fucked with such certain precision, their kisses were sloppy and messy, wet and with teeth. More about possession than tenderness, as though they were trying to swallow one another whole in the process. Hunger evident in every single time their lips met. The pend up tension of weeks of dancing around each other were resolved in their kisses, satisfying a greed neither had noticed before. At least not quite to that extend.

"I want you to come inside of me", panted Percy out, voice barely a whisper.

Fueled by the offer of his lover, Nico thrust more vigorously into the boy beneath him, aiming deeper. And every time he hit Percy's prostate, he was rewarded with yet another gluttonous sound from the green-eyed beauty. Not long after and Nico couldn't hold back any longer. The feeling of Percy's body, the scent of sweat and sex and something that was uniquely Percy, the taste of Percy on his lips, the sound of Percy's moans and the sight of how utterly debauched Percy was by now, all of those coupled together were what drove Nico over the edge. Just everything purely Percy. And as requested, Nico came deep inside of his lover. Panting hard, Nico collapsed beside Percy, pulling the still hard boy against his side. The shackles rattled a bit, reminding Nico to free him.

"This was... intense", gasped Percy, shaking his wrists. "I never... gave myself to someone like that. Not in... this way. Makes things... really more... mind-blowing? Yeah. Good word."

"And you still don't want to come?", inquired Nico interested, hugging Percy close.

"Oh yes", grunted Percy, large grin on his lips. "Next time we do this, you'll fuck my brains out and make me come twice. _That_ 's gonna be intense. Though you ruined my dress."

"I'll buy you a dozen new ones", promise Nico, brushing his lips against Percy's temples.

Percy smiled and snuggled up to his very own Prince Charming. He would have never thought he'd end up as the crossdressing most precious treasure of a mafia boss. Life was weird like that.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
